


This Ones for Struberry

by Livs111



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livs111/pseuds/Livs111
Summary: Super serious fic, pls no haters. If i get more than 5 kudos i get a cat
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	This Ones for Struberry

Intense. Sylvain stared at Felix. His dakr blue hair was shining in the light, tangled and messy but still tightly pinned back to let his features show. Gripping his arm he pulled the shorter man closer, hot breath fanning his face. With a gulp Felix stuttered 

"O-oi idiot what do you think you're doing".

Sylvain was entranced by the adorable innocence on Felix's face, yet in his eyes a kindled flame of desire. Running his hand across his cheek, Sylvain begun to feel confident in his power to reduce Felix to a flustered young man. A side of him he thought he'd never see again.

Taking it a step further, he swayed his head forward to connect his forehead with Felix's. After minutes of softly caressing his black fabric adorned torso, Sylvain breathed a word that they spoke only when they were alone. A word that would win Felix over.

"Tity." Sylvain murmured.

Face blank, Felix felt a surge of confidence in himself as he gave the response that would solidify the outcome of this situation.

"Sord."


End file.
